Preparing a well system traversing a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation often involves running a string of tubular members (often individually called “tubulars” or “joints”) from surface into place in a wellbore. The string can be filled with fluid by permitting wellbore fluid to enter the string, e.g., via “auto-filling” equipment at a lower-most end of the string. The wellbore fluid can contain debris, such as from drilling or other operations. The debris can adversely affect the performance of the auto-fill equipment, which can necessitate filling from surface and the associated costs in time and resources. Additionally or alternatively, debris passing the auto-filling equipment can become trapped in the tubulars. The trapped debris can settle within the tubulars and form masses that can impede or hinder subsequent operations in the wellbore.